Lithium-ion batteries have become a ubiquitous technology for personal electronics and electric/hybrid vehicles. Commercially available lithium ion batteries rely on simple lithium salts dissolved in high dielectric organic solvent mixtures, usually based on carbonates and/or glymes. Next generation batteries, however, require improved electrolytes. An ideal electrolyte would allow for the free movement of lithium cations but have immobilized anions, and would prevent short circuiting due to lithium dendrite formation.